Stellar Corps
Location Category:Kelos System Overview At the dawn of the Arrq Invasion of Crystaldeep, the world's powers were completely unprepared for an assault of that nature. Already wrapped up in international disputes, none of the world's powers worked together nor was there any means to get the nations of Crystaldeep to do so. When the Arrqs invaded, there was no way the armies of Crystaldeep could defend themselves. Only after cooperative effort from the Highlords and Helics were the Kelosians able to stop the complete annihilation of the species. After the war ended, one of the first agendas the new world government of Crystaldeep put into motion was the establishment of a single army devoted to protecting the Kelos System as a unit, despite the various independent nations still there. In 21998, the Congress of Crystaldeep officially established the Stellar Corps as the system's defense force. Part of the requirements of gaining representation in the Congress of Crystaldeep was regular contributions to the Stellar Corps both in funding and manpower. In five short GY the army became a formidable force in the civilized galaxy and with technological help from the Helics, they were able to establish an interstellar presence. Today, the Stellar Corps is second only to the Arrqs in terms of manpower and one of the leading space combative forces in the Kelos sector. Although air combat and land combat is not a strength of the Stellar Corps each year, more training is put into that category. Historically, the Corps focused on spacecraft combat as that was the largest threat to the Kelos System. Now with the rising conflict with Rannella, strategies are rapidly changing. Additionally, the Corps is putting quite a bit more funding into intelligence operations, a function all but non-existent in prior GY. The Stellar Corps is currently in heated conflict on two fronts against the Arrqa System and the Rannella System. Although the Kelos System has yet been touched since the initial Arrq Invasion of 21997, there is eminent danger of invasion from both fronts. The conflict with the Arrqs is in a stalemate situation centered around a collection of Kelos colonies in the Outer Kelos Sector. Although most worlds in the OKS are occupied by Kelos they are constantly fighting the Arrq threat. The Rannella conflict is manifesting in the Kelos-supported Nivall System. Although the system is independent of the Congress of Crystaldeep, it has become an icon of the conflict. This is the conflict forcing the Stellar Corps to train in land combat situations. The Corps also has thousands of intelligence operations all over the Rannella and Kelos Sector. Currently the Stellar Corps has 2,450 bases in the Kelos Sector and several secret outposts in the Arrq Sector. Additionally there are 450 bases in the Helis and Highlord sectors. The army employs 1.6 million and negotiates 4 billion KeCU into and out of the private sector every month. The Congress of Crystaldeep allots an annual 36 billion to the organization, encompassing about 72% of its spendings. Mission The Stellar Corps is devoted to protecting the Kelos System and the Kelos Species from internal and external threats. Created by a partnership of thousands of nations on Crystaldeep, this military organization represents no one political, religious, or national ideal, but represents the welfare of the species as a whole. Operating out of Crystaldeep in the Kelos System, the Stellar Corps focuses its forces in the Kelosian three theaters of influence: the Kelos System, the Arrqa System, and the Rannella System. Administration The Speaker of the Congress of Crystaldeep is the official leader of the Stellar Corps, however leadership is directly handled by three Fleet Admiral Majors who are the last word for the military theaters: Domestic, Arrq , and Rannella. *Fleet Admiral Major Harris Staymate, Domestic Administrator *Fleet Admiral Major Wayland Bender, Arrq Administrator *Fleet Admiral Major Torrance King, Rannella Administrator Military Ranks *Enlisted *Recruit *Apprentice *Corpsman *Apprentice Officer Third Class *Apprentice Officer Second Class *Apprentice Officer First Class *Chief Apprentice Officer *Master Chief Apprentice Officer Officer *Ensign *Junior Lieutenant *Lieutenant *Lieutenant Commander *Commander *Captain *Rear Admiral *Vice Admiral *Admiral *Fleet Admiral *Fleet Admiral Major Statistics *Bases: 3,025 *Stations: 1,467 *Average Annual Expenditures: 42 billion KeCU *Fleet Theaters: 3 *Fleets: 33 *Command Class: 41 *Cruiser Class: 168 *Destroyer Class: 200 *Frigate Class: 320 *Transport Class: 512 *Passenger Class: 725 *Long Range Fighter Class: 2,205 *Short Range Fighter Class: 5,119 *Scout Class: 1,248 *Medical Class: 39 *Deployment Class: 598 *Aircraft Fighter: 896 *Seacraft: 236 *Landcraft: 697 *Enlisted: 1.2 million *Officer: 400,000